La Llorona
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Sam y Dean se encuentran con un pueblo bastante inusual y un caso bastante usual.


Disclaimer: Sam y Dean pertenecen a Warner Brothers, sus personajes son utilizados sin ánimos de lucro y con finalidades recreativas.

Este fic participa en el reto Leyendas Urbanas del foro Hermanos Winchesters.

* * *

><p>La Llorona<p>

En una de las zonas más rurales de Luisiana, a unas tres horas de la ciudad más grande, se encuentra una pequeña, pequeñita comunidad bajo el nombre _La Pequeña Venecia_. Todo el que haya parado por allí sentía que ya no estaba en los Estados Unidos, los colores, las banderas tricolor y la gente les hacían sentir extranjeros en su propio país.

_La Pequeña Venecia _es hogar lejos del hogar, albergando a menos de 800 habitantes en su tierra, concentra las mejores cualidades de una raza tan mezclada que ya no se sabe de dónde salió quién. La algarabía se sentía en las calles, los amigables saludos, el olor a empanada y arepa con caraota, las gaitas a partir de septiembre y los sonidos del cuatro hacían que la experiencia del cambio de tierra se sintiera menos de lo que normalmente se siente.

En _La Pequeña Venecia _hay apenas cinco puestos de comida (dos con arepas y empanadas en la mañana y perro, hamburguesas y pizzas en la noche; uno que funciona de bar también; uno que ofrece almuerzos y cenas más saludables; y uno de "comida italiana"), hay dos licorerías, dos panadería, dos cafeterías, un motel y un centro comercial (que incluye supermercado, cine y una sala de videojuegos). Esa comunidad se llena de música los fines de semanas, olor a carne asada y risas.

_La Pequeña Venecia _es tan parecida a la patria que dejaron atrás que hasta tienen sus propias leyendas, claro que una es más real que otra.

* * *

><p>En lo que parece ser el medio de la nada, un elegante Impala rueda en línea reta por la carretera flaqueada por hierbas salvaje y monte, tan largo que parece maizales. En él viajan dos muchachos, con una cara de hastío que solo hermanos pueden ponerla.<p>

-Te dije que debimos haber tomado un mapa-dice con cara de reproche el más joven, al que la brisa le mantiene el cabello lejos de la frente.

-"Te dije que debimos haber tomado un mapa"-remera el otro en un voz que competiría con el chillido de un ratón.

-Muy maduro.

-"Muy maduro"

La música tomo protagonismo después de esa brevísima conversación, ninguno de los dos cuenta con las ganas de seguir con ello.

El Sol está en su punto máximo, reflejando en el techo y espejo del auto, ambos están hambrientos y agotados, los humos alimentándose de ello haciendo que todo intento de conversación termine en irritados gruñidos.

-¡Mira!- señala Sam a una señal en el mismo tono que un marinero anuncia "tierra"-_La Pequeña Venecia._

-Eso es español-Dean ha visto suficientes culebrones hispanos como para reconocer que, en efecto, la oración está en español-¿nos acercamos a un pueblo español?

-Latino es más seguro-responde, y en tono esperanzado continúa-, deben tener un motel.

-Y comida.

Y como para acentuar la importancia de esto último acelera a una velocidad que Sam sabe que no está permitida, pero le deja…Sam necesita con urgencia un baño.

Cuando cruzaron la línea entre la carretera flaqueada por maleza y las calles rodeadas de piedra Dean está seguro que lo que cruzaron fue una frontera: colores y banderas tricolor le dan la bienvenida, las personas se quedan mirando de la forma en la que se mira a extranjeros y la puerta de lo que debe ser un restaurante lo que parece ser un León hunde un barco.

A petición de su hermano, Dean estaciona y bajan dirigiéndose al establecimiento con el León y el barco. Al entrar, su nariz es inmediatamente atacada por un sinfín de aromas, de lo cuales no tiene ni idea de lo que son pero que le hacen agua a la boca.

Mientras Sam se dirige al baño y el se sienta en una mesa, una mujer se dirige hacia él con un blok de notas en la mano.

-Hola-saluda-bienvenido a _La Pequeña Venecia_ ¿estás de turismo o vienes de visita?

El acento es más que fuerte allí, la sonrisa no se le despega de la cara pero hay algo allí que Dean no sabe como describir que simplemente se siente fuera de lugar, no como una amenaza pero no se siente seguro tampoco.

-De turismo-responde poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas-, mi hermano y yo andamos de viaje por carretera, solo nos desviamos un poco.

-Eso pasa mucho por acá, entonces me imagino que estarán hambrientos.

-Así es ¿qué sirven?

-Bueno, la comida es venezolana, como la comunidad-aclara-. Podemos traerles un _pabellón_, trae caraotas, arroz, tajada, carne mechada y huevo frito, como opción también tiene ensalada de repollo y zanahoria.

-¿Por casualidad no sirven hamburguesa?

La mujer solo le sonrío.

-No, al frente si venden pero a partir de la siete de la noche, también tenemos cachapas con queso de mano y cochino si no te apetece el pabellón.

Bueno, esas dos palabras suenan un poco más complicada, así que se queda con lo primero.

-Dos ordenes de _pabechon _entonces.

-Okey, cariño ¿y de tomar les gustaría coca-cola, té o papelón con limón?

-Coca-cola-mejor apegarse a lo que conoce.

-Okey, saldrán pronto.

Dean le da una última sonrisa y se dispone a mirar alrededor, en su vida se había sentido más blanco y en su vida había estado rodeado de tantos latinos en su vida, no es que tenga un problema con ellos, es decir sus novelas son geniales (cosa que nunca dirá en voz alta), pero no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en una comunidad así. La música es diferente, suave y en español por supuesto; en el televisor aparece el cantante, un hombre con pelo blanco y un poco largo, Dean tiene que admitir que es bueno. En las paredes hay una serie de fotografías que van desde paisajes hasta personas, Dean reconoce a Bob Abreu en una de ellas.

Sam se sienta frente a él, con una cara de alivio que solo un hombre con mucha necesidad puede hacer, le toma toda la fuerza que tiene para no molestarle pero reconoce que ambos están muy cansados para tal caso.

-¿Ya ordenaste?-pregunta mientras pasea su mirada por el acogedor local.

-Sí, _pabechon_-al ver la cara de perdido de su hermano decide agregar-, comida venezolana, y con ensalada.

La conversación fue interrumpido por el arribo de cuatro platos hasta el tope de comida, dos vasos y dos botellas de coca-cola, y una bandeja de algo que Dean no sabría identificar.

-Aquí tienen, dos platos de pabellón, dos ensaladas y tostones-dijo mientras ponía la bandeja con unos discos lleno de lo que asume es queso.

-Gracias-dice Sam mientras observa los platos un poco sorprendido-, mmm ¿me puede decir que es esto?-pregunta preso de curiosidad.

-Plátano frito.

Ambos se miraron, nunca en todos los años que han pasado en la carretera se habían encontrado con algo como lo que hay allí, pero es comida.

Los primeros bocados fueron tanteados, Sam se fue directo a la ensalada encontrando un dulce sabor con suficiente mayonesa como para untar en tres emparedados; Dean, por su parte, tomo uno de los tostones y jura que nunca había probado algo así en su vida, claro que ese algo es bueno y eso fue todo lo que tomo para prácticamente atacar el resto del plato.

-Hermano, esto está delicioso-dijo con la boca llena de arroz y carne-, prueba los tostones.

La cara de asco que le dirigió Sam es la típica que siempre le dirige cuando su hermano decide devorar en vez de comer.

-Modales Dean-haciéndole caso a su hermano dejó la ensalada de lado (que ya no quedaban más que unas cuantas hebras) y dio un mordisco que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de su hermano, e hizo un sonido que es más típico del cuarto que de la mesa.

-Bueno ¿eh?

-Mucho.

Y así fue la comida, entre sonidos guturales y uno de ellos incitando al otro a probar algún alimento olvidado en el plato. Dean no sabe si es que la comida es naturalmente buena o está más que hambriento pero hasta la ensalada se engulló con gusto.

Después de haber comido y pagado (con la promesa de que volverán mañana para probar lo que llaman _cachapa y cochino), _y después de pedir direcciones al único motel del lugar, ambos se despiden con sonrisas satisfechas y con la barriga tan llena que Dean decidió desabrochar los primeros botones del pantalón.

* * *

><p>Incluso el motel parece de otro país.<p>

Está limpio. Al menos la recepción lo está.

La bienvenida se las dio está vez un señor bajito, moreno y de bigote, absorto al principio en un grueso libro con la bandera a su espalda y una imagen de alguna virgen, Sam puede adivinar.

-Es Santa Bárbara Bendita, me protege a mi familia y al negocio-explica-, aquí tiene la llave, no salgan después de las 12 de la noche.

A ambos ese concejo les tomo desprevenidos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Toque de queda o algo?

-Después de las 12 ni siquiera Santa Bárbara pude proteger a sus hijos ¡disfruten su estadía!

-Yeah, gracias.

Cuando están lo suficientemente lejos del rango de audición del dueño del motel, Sam pregunta, instintos de cazador mostrándose primero:

-¿A qué crees que se refería con eso de las 12? ¿Crees que algo pueda estar espantando la comunidad?

-Quién sabe, pero si es así lo matamos y ya. Además nos caería bien tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya sabes, experimentar con la comida, conocer la cultura y descubrir la razón por la que _Roja_ no nos puede proteger después de las 12.

La verdad es una pequeña caza (_si eso es lo que es_), les serviría para sacarse de encima el asunto de los psíquicos y de ojos-amarillos.

La habitación, para sorpresa de ambos, está impecable: es grande, las camas enormes, mullidas y con coloridos cubrecamas. En las paredes hay fotos de paisajes, de un señor que parece un general de otro tiempo, de otro en una especie de prisión y una de un anciano con sobrero blanco y lo que parece ser un ukulele pero más grande, y justo encima de las camas una fotografía de Santa Bárbara.

La habitación es, sin duda, étnica.

-¡El baño es enorme!-exclama Dean, yendo a inspeccionar siempre las partes más importantes.

Sin mucho que hace y tomando eso como unas micro vacaciones, ambos hermanos deciden dormir.

* * *

><p>No es hasta después de las siete de la noche que ambos despiertan, drogados con el placer de haber dormido bien en tanto tiempo y de buen humor, deciden salir a comer (¡<em>Dick Smith invita Sammy!<em>). Ambos van a pie dado que la comunidad apenas y cuenta con seis calles, por supuesto, con todo un arsenal entre la vestimenta.

Deciden que sería buena idea comer en el local que la señora del restaurante les señaló, pero antes de cruzar la calle se encontraron con un bar y como una cerveza nunca cae mal decidieron cambiar de rumbo.

El bar-restaurant _Cacique_ es acogedor cuanto menos, incluso las paredes están cubiertas de madera a la mitad y vestidas con un color vinotinto la otra mitad. A diferencia del León en el otro, en este hay lo que parece ser un equipo de soccer y unas fotografías que parecen ser de bandas, el que más le llama la atención es de un hombre negro con traje y dos mujeres bastante sensuales, la foto es en blanco y negro como las demás.

La música que suena es difícil de identificar pero con un aire a los años sesenta que es reconocible en cualquier lugar del globo.

Ambos se acercan a la barra, el bar está abarrotado, todos voltearon a mirarlos dejando de lado la pantalla en la que se lleva a cabo un juego de beisbol. Ahora que lo nota, todos están vestidos con camisa de beisbol, variando solo en que de algunos es azul y de otros negro.

-¿De turismo, visita o se perdieron en la carretera?-pregunta una muchacha morena, con el mismo acento de todos y ojos marrones.

-Primero lo último y ahora lo primero-contesta Dean, sonriendo de manera picara, quién sabe, tal vez y tenga suerte esta noche.

La muchacha le dirigió una sonrisa que sin duda daba lugar a más.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? Tenemos carne asado con yuca, hallaquitas, tostones, queso y ensalada; también tenemos hamburguesas, perros calientes, pepitos, pizza, cochino, tequeños (eso es más para páspalos pero a los niño les encantan) y arepas fritas con atún.

Los hermanos se ven ante las opciones, la verdad es que les parece un poco fuera de lugar ordenar hamburguesa o pizza, así que se van por lo primero más dos cervezas.

-Tenemos polar, solera y Zulia.

-Cualquiera está bien.

A su alrededor la mayoría habla en español, y Dean se da cuenta de que el juego es narrado en español, de repente un bateador hizo un jonrón y los que están vestido de azul simplemente se volvieron locos.

Los gritos les asustaron por un momento y un ¡Toma! Es lo único que puede distinguir.

Entre el alboroto, la chica regresa con su orden: Un zendo plato con carne en forma de montaña, queso a los alrededores y encima, lechuga y tomate se pueden divisar por los lados; un plato de tostones aun más grande que el que le sirvieron al medio día (esta vez sin queso), un plato un plato con unos bollo en hojas (o eso es lo que Dean puede adivinar), otro con lo que parece ser tapioca con hojas verdes encima y tres tazas con lo que solo Dean puede imaginar es salsa.

-Están son las hallaquitas-dice la muchacha señalando los bollo-, le quitan la liga de abajo y solo exprimen desde arriba-explicó y a su vez les mostró-está es la yuca (ustedes le llaman tapioca), los tostones y salsas de ajo, guasacaca y tártara. Mi nombre es María, por cierto.

Y así se fue la noche, felizmente comiendo y escuchando a los demás comentar el juego. Algunos se les acercaron para hablar, explicándoles la pasión por el juego y por qué empezaron a cantar León, León en un momento dado, tanto así que se olvidaron de la cuestión de las doce.

Fueron recordados cuando a las once todo el mundo empezó a pagar y a retirarse, la cocina cerró y los empleados empezaron a limpiar las mesas.

-Será mejor que vayan caminando al motel, no quieren que les agarre las doce en la calle.

María advierte mientras limpia una mesa cercana.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es peligroso por acá?-Sam cuestiona intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

-Se escuchan cosa, pero nunca he visto nada-responde en el mismo tono que alguien habla sobre la muerte-. Lo que sí es que todo aquel que ande caminando por la calle a esa hora ha visto cosas.

Y con esas palabras, se acerco a Dean.

-Mañana es mi día libre, si te gustaría llámame.

Y sin más les escolto hasta la puerta.

-Hay sal en las ventanas-le dice Sam- y una cruz que parece hecha de las mismas hojas en las que venían las _jachaquitas_.

-¿Te parece quedarnos a investigar?

Y a esa voz fueron a buscar el impala y estacionarse en la calle principal.

Ninguno de los dos intenta iniciar conversación, ambos alertas en caso de que algo ocurra. Cuando dan las doce todo parece más callado, nada se mueve, ni siquiera ellos.

A las doce y un minuto la temperatura empieza a bajar.

A las doce y dos minutos las luces de la calle parpadean sin cesar.

A las doce y tres minutos una figura aparece descendiendo la calle.

A las doce y cuatro la figura se acerca al carro, el pelo de la nuca se eriza en ambos hermanos.

A las doce y seis, la figura los ve, la cara desfigurada gris contorsionada en un expresión de angustia, una mano huesuda los señala.

A las doce y siete abre la boca, pero no sonido sale de ella, los perros empiezan a ladrar.

A las doce y ocho la piel se les desprende.

A la doce y nueve un grito tan espeluznante llena la calle, uno que se mete en los huesos y paraliza a todo aquel que lo escuche.

A las doce y diez Dean arranca el impala y se dirige al hotel.

A las doce y once ya están allí, rearmando la línea de sal.

A las doce y doce la mujer se para justo al frente de la puerta y les ve, con ojos hundidos y enloquecidos.

-_¡MIS HIJOS!_

El grito recorre todo el lugar y Sam cierra la puerta, horribles gemidos se escuchan afuera y la figura se pase por la ventana con lo que queda de cara en las manos.

-_Santa Bárbara Bendita_-gime el dueño y la que debe ser su mujer, su voz es estrangulada y sin fuerza-, les dije que no salieran después de las doce.

Dean y Sam se miran, los dos pálidos como nunca. Ninguna experiencia anterior había sido tan espeluznante como esa.

-Una dama de blanco.

-Una dama que no debe ser molestada-les dice la señora.

-¿Todo el mundo sabe acerca de ella?-pregunta con voz temblorosa Sam.

-Sí, se vino con nosotros.-la misma señora es la que les responde-, siéntense.

Los hermanos se vieron, no saben si creer mucho en ellos pero por la manera en la que todo el mundo actúa en ese pueblo indica que algo deben de saber.

-Esta comunidad es nueva, se fundo hace unos cincuenta años con el objetivo de dar cobijo a todos los venezolanos que fueron perseguidos en Venezuela. Muchos vienen de paso, mientras se acostumbran y reúnen dinero para empezar de nuevo, otros se quedan aquí-su voz es fuerte y el acento no se nota tanto en ella-. Nosotros venimos de Elorza, mi esposo era militar en el '92 y por un golpe de estado nos tuvimos que ir, de Miami nos mandaron para acá.

La primera vez que nos encontramos con la Llorona fue en la segunda noche, ya nos habían advertido pero pensamos que eran cuentos de camino…hasta que se nos apareció. El susto se llevó a mi hijo mayor.

-¿Cuándo empezó todo esto?-pregunto de nuevo Sam, un poco más compuesto.

-Es la hija de una de las primeras familias que llegó aquí, Ana, creo que es su nombre-mientras dice esto se levanta y le empieza a prender una vela a la virgen-, se caso con un mal hombre y tuvo sus hijos. Cuando los hombres no son bueno hacen cosas terribles a sus esposas, la vida que vivió esa pobre muchacha no es vida.

Otra pausa mientras vuelve a tomar asiento.

-Su esposo mato a sus hijos y los tiró a un rio que está cerca, después la mato a ella. Nadie sabe como fue pero su cuerpo estaba mutilado y la piel se caía de su rostro, desde entonces vaga por las calles y mata a los que no puedan regresar a casa a tiempo. No pasa las líneas de sal ni las cruces bendecidas pero más de uno ha muerto. Nosotros le rezamos a Santa Bárbara a ver si nos hace el milagro y la pone ha descansar, le mandamos a hacer misas y todos la incluyen en sus oraciones pero nada le ha podido dar descanso.

-¿Señora…?

-Lucía ¿sabe lo qué es un cazador?

* * *

><p>Es la primera vez que un pueblo entero sabe lo que son, es la primera vez que un pueblo entero cree lo que son y Sam no sabe si encuentro eso gratificante o aterrador. Todos allí creyeron de inmediato cuando dijeron lo que cazaban, claro que si se toma en cuenta que viven con un fantasma tiene sentido, pero los vampiros, demonios y demás, esa es información difícil de conciliar, Sam nunca se había encontrado con personas con la mente tan abierta como para aceptar lo que hay en la oscuridad.<p>

Sobre el desayuno (_quiero comer empanadas toda mi vida Sam_) los habitantes le hacen preguntas y muchas exclaman _¡lo sabía!_ Ha amigos o familiares. Dean les explico el proceso y colaboradoramente le indicaron la tumba, e incluso dos hombres, Pablo y Juan, se ofrecieron a ayudarles.

-Esto de acabar todo a las doce es ladilla.

Ninguno de los entendió la palabra _ladilla_ pero por la expresión en la cara (y en la de casi todos) eso tal vez significaba hastió.

El trabajo ha sido el más rápido que han hecho en su vida, la Llorona apareció una vez más cuando estaban quemando los huesos y desapareció con otro terrible alarido (Pablo y Juan juran que no gritaron y que no se abrazaron). A medida de precaución quemaron también los restos de los niños y del esposo (que murió linchado al parecer).

En la noche todo el pueblo celebra, ese día se decidieron a comer perros calientes (con carne mechada, tocino y tanta salsa que Sam se pregunto si no les darían un infarto allí mismo).

El pueblo se retiro a la una de la mañana, es miércoles después de todo, Sam y Dean se quedaron conversando con los señores del motel, aprendiendo de su vida y de la cultura.

El reloj sonó a las tres de la mañana y a lo lejos el sonido de cascos retumba en el motel, los hermanos se vieron un momento y después a los señores que revisan un calendario.

-Es primero de marzo, el ejército de Bolívar siempre visita el primero de marzo.

Sam y Dean se vieron las caras.

-Ellos también se vinieron con nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Las fotografías son una Simón Bolívar, Miranda en la Carraca de Arturo Michelena y Simón Díaz. Así como una de la vinotinto.<strong>

**Los leones hacen referencia a los Leones del Caracas y el barco (camisa azul) a los Navegantes del Magallanes (Valencia), equipos de beisbol y razón de discordia entre los venezolanos (para más información recomiendo ver Papita, Maní y Tostón una comedia de Luis Carlos Hueck que tiene como tema central esta rivalidad)**

**El pabellón no lleva huevo pero a mi me encanta con el y una carne asada con todo eso en la noche junto con cerveza es lo mejor de esté mundo. **

**La Llorona no me va a dejar dormir hoy y el Ejército de Bolívar es una de las leyendas más atemorizante después de el Silbón y el Anima Sola. **

**La Pequeña Venecia no existe y Dean y Sam pasaron una semana allí (aunque están más que extrañados con el Ejército de Bolívar y tienen a Bobby investigando).**

**Gracias por leer ****J**


End file.
